


January: Tear

by SilentStudies



Series: Twelve Months of Love [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Knight Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Prince Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: The coronation for crown prince is today. Namjoon is nervous. Well, he's always nervous. All the practice and studying for this moment is about to pay off, but why does he have a bad feeling about this day?





	January: Tear

**Author's Note:**

> I run a BTS prompt blog on Tumblr called [btsauprompts](https://btsauprompts.tumblr.com). I used one of the prompts I made on there as inspiration because I couldn't think of anything.

Namjoon is nervous. Well, he's always nervous, but today more so. Today is his coronation as crown prince in the Kingdom of Winterhold. As per custom, he's wearing a thick fur coat, a pale blue inner coat, white dress shirt, white trousers with pale blue trims, a fluid, blue line going across his legs. The crown he's going to wear at the end of the procession and ceremony is pure silver with diamonds. 

The eternal winter grew colder and darker outside, a bad omen that Namjoon has learned from books. Magic comes naturally to him, as a pure-blooded royal from Winterhold, he has the power to control water and ice, and he can easily learn new spells by reading books and practicing. His mother is of angel blood, so Namjoon's tears and blood can heal any wound. He's highly sought after, and this coronation today is the first time the public will see him. He's heard rumors when he snuck out of the palace to visit the old odds and trinkets shop, that something special is going to happen at the ceremony. He's excited and anxious with this information. Not even buying a new book of spells could make him quell his anxiety and nervousness.

The many books on Namjoon's desk tell a lot about his life. Namjoon kept a journal of current events, his day, and his spells. The spell books are annotated to the point where it's barely readable. Especially the newer books. The older books he's afraid to touch with the ink of his pen. Namjoon's studies of the kingdom, geography, history, ordinary life, and current events will come into play starting today. He will shadow his father, follow him to court to see to affairs with the commoners, see how his father helps those in poverty, and how to handle the council of the jarls and thanes. Namjoon sighed thinking about all the new tasks he will have to handle, it's taxing, but he will do it to become a better ruler of this land than his father, who has become more closed off after his mother's assassination.

"It's time," Jungkook, his guardian knight said. Namjoon nods minutely and rose from the chair he was perched on for the last hour. He followed Jungkook down the hall, to the throne room. He hesitated by the entrance to the throne room, waiting for it to be opened. More guards join Jungkook, he missed Jungkook's confused look at them, he's too worried about the reaction of the nobles, jarls from other kingdoms and thanes. 

The door opened, Namjoon stands tall, back straight, expression aloof regally, body position poised and delicate. He's ready for this; he has been waiting for this all his life. Namjoon tries not to show concern at all the guards in the room. Is this really necessary for the royal procession before the parade? Namjoon has a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something is going to happen. He thought that the special event would be for when he parades the city, maybe with some flowers and blue fire, the hardest fire to manifest in the eternal winter. The energy it takes to create that comes from the depths of a soul, the inner strength that manifests with certain emotions, and usually used during a royal celebration as a token of appreciation. 

Namjoon fought the urge to look around the room. He needs to walk to the big and intricate throne where his father is seated. Namjoon discretely took a deep breath. Jungkook is going to be behind him the whole time, the only time he's not is when the crown would be placed on his head. Namjoon is reassured by this thought, and as confidently and regally as possible, walked down the blue carpet to the throne. He can feel the presence of all the guards following him. Why are there so many today? When he looked at the plans, only twenty-five were scheduled to be in the throne room, but it seemed as if there's fifty.

He reached the front of the room and kneeled before his father. As his father rose, a servant came forth with the crown. There are no words needed for the ceremony, no blessings to be given. It's to not jinx the coronation, or what comes after it. The only words that will be said are for everyone to rise and greet Namjoon for his new title as crown prince, for the land of eternal winter.

Namjoon watched his father approach him, strangely the guards that were next to the throne did as well. This does not sit well with Namjoon, but he stayed still. If something were to happen, the crown must at least be on his head for him to be considered crown prince. If not, the whole spell and tradition of the ceremony will be discarded, and he will be killed by any insurgents, which he has a strong feeling that they're in the room. He doesn't understand. This kingdom is small. The eternal winter was a curse placed on the land by a powerful group of mages. What could anyone possibly gain from a cursed kingdom? Every ruler since the curse was placed had the duty to try to end it. His father has so far been unsuccessful, but Namjoon had high hopes for the solutions he came up with. If this ceremony fails, he will not be able to fulfill his duty as the crown prince or high king.

The high king stops in front of him, Namjoon bowed his head and prayed for the crown to be placed on his head. He felt the heavy, silver metal be placed upon his head and he quietly sighed in relief. He looked up in time to see one of the guards stab his father in the side. As Namjoon dreadfully expected.

Namjoon stands up quickly, the spell of his custom made crown binding him to the land. He cannot be harmed in this room, the magic of the crown infused with his magic and the magic in the walls in the palace makes him invincible. Surely they know that. He steps backward and feels the familiar grasp of Jungkook's hand on his arm. His father was vulnerable, infusing his magic with the crown to pass his power of the land onto Namjoon. Namjoon sees the blood dripping down from his father's formal robes and knew from the look in his eye that he must survive and that his father won't make it.

Jungkook pulls Namjoon from the room. Jungkook's magic can open a portal to a safe house, but it's extremely draining. The knight does it anyway, and together they leave the palace, to a place in the magic realm of Winterhold, where no insurgents could find them. Namjoon knew his duty now, but he must first stay alive in order to complete it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very nice and greatly appreciated. This work is a part of a series called Twelve Months of Love. The fic for each month will be a month behind because I'm having trouble thinking of ideas. Subscribe to the series to get an email notification when I post a new work in the series, or just subscribe to my user for all fanfics I might post this year. I might continue it next year if it reaches 100 kudos, but that's unlikely. Once again, thank you for reading! I will continue this series next month! Stay tuned.


End file.
